Campus Reunion and Surprise
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest. Bella hadn't seen him in 16 months when he turns up at her campus. She is unprepared for this reunion. A Surprise comes to light. What has Edward missed in those 16 months?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction <strong>

Edward left Bella in the forest. Bella hadn't seen him in 16 months when he turns up at her campus. She is unprepared for this reunion. A Surprise comes to light. What has Edward missed in those 16 months?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Edward left me now 3 months later I think I am pregnant. Edward and I did it on my birthday. Who knew vampires could get a human pregnant.

I told Angela that I thought I was pregnant. Angela and I went to a chemist in Port Angeles and bought 4 pregnancy tests. I just so happened to run into Jacob and Billy there. They asked if I was doing better I said I don't know. That's when Billy notices the pregnancy tests. He looks at me sharply.

"Bella?" Billy asks

"I don't know yet Billy. Please, please don't tell Dad yet. I have to find out for myself first", I beg

Billy sighs, "Give me a phone call when you need me"

I didn't know what he meant. But I went home with Angela and took all four pregnancy tests. Angela says when the time was up. I hesitant over the first pregnancy test. I close my eyes and turn it over it said PREGNANT. I move on to the second one and it said PREGNANT. The third and fourth had the same thing PREGNANT. I start to cry. Angela stays with me. Telling me I needed to think about what I was going to do next. I agreed I needed to know my next move besides telling Dad.

A week went by and I made my decision. I was first going to make an appointment at Port Angeles Hospital for an ultrasound. Then decide. I told Angela and she agreed to come with me with Ben who I agreed could be told as long as he told nobody else.

Today was the day of the appointment. Ben picked me up saying I shouldn't drive because I was on an emotional roller-coaster. Angela and I sit and the back and talk quietly. She asked if I had made a decision yet. I say I haven't.

We check in a Port Angeles Hospital and wait for my name to be called.

"Miss Swan", a woman says

"That is me", I say

"I am Doctor Jaye. Please follow me", Doctor Jaye says

We go into a room she shuts the door.

"So Miss Swan you think you are pregnant?" Doctor Jaye says

"After 4 pregnancy tests saying so. I think I am", I say

"How far along do you think you are?" Doctor Jaye asks

"Bit over 3 months", I say

"I read your file you hate needles am I correct?" Doctor Jaye asks

"Yes I am", I reply

"We will do an ultrasound to see if we can see a baby. If we don't we will take blood to see what has caused a positive pregnancy sample. Now why don't you lay down on this table? Do you want privacy for this?" Doctor Jaye asks

"No they can stay. These are my best friends Angela Weber and Ben Cheney", I say

"Ok then. As long as you are comfortable. Now lay down and we will see", Doctor Jaye says

I lay down on the bed. And Doctor Jaye puts the gel on and looks at the screen for several minutes before breaking out into a smile.

"Congratulations Miss Swan you are pregnant with twins. See that is Baby A there", Doctor Jaye says pointing at the screen

I cry tears at happiness. Seeing my baby well babies now made it very real to me.

"I am going to keep them. I am not getting rid of them", I say crying

* * *

><p>I was nervous I had come from my appointment with the final decision that I was going to keep my babies. Now it was time to tell Dad. I have cooked him his favourite meal. We were eating silently.<p>

"Is something wrong Bells?" Dad asks

"Dad I have something to tell you", I say

"What is it?" Dad asks

"I am pregnant with twins", I blurt out

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE PRICK IS THE FATHER?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? YOUR TOO YOUNG FOR A BABY. HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! GET RID OF IT", Charlie explodes

"I am not getting rid of my babies!" I say crying

"YES YOU ARE. YOU WILL HAVE RUINED YOUR LIFE IF YOU DON'T. JUST LIKE RENEE AND I DID", Charlie says

There was silence.

"You regret having me?" I ask softly crying

"GET OUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU UNDER MY ROOF!" Charlie says

I run up the stairs and lock myself in my room crying.

"YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES THEN I AM ARRESTING YOU!" Charlie yells

Crying I pick up my phone and call Billy.

"Bella you told him?" Billy asks

"Yes", I say quietly crying

"Jacob and I are coming to get you. You will stay with us", Billy says

"Thank you. See you soon", I say crying as the whole in my heart got bigger

That was the night I knew I couldn't rely on my parents anymore. I had to make my own way in the world. Billy kept a roof over my head at his house. He told me about the pack and how they were going to see if my babies were a threat. But he had the final say. I knew looking in his eyes that he wouldn't kill my baby as I have now lost everything but the babies and a small group of friends.

Myself being pregnant made me not fall into a depression again. I graduated early with a scholarship to go to Dartmouth.

* * *

><p><em>Future<em>

* * *

><p>Now it is January 2007. Edward left in September of 2005. Found out I was pregnant in December of 2005. Gave birth in June 2006. Now here I am with Angela and Ben at Dartmouth. We all share a group house. Angela and Ben had gotten the money and allowed me and the twins to live there. I insisted on paying rent. So I have been doing school, caring for my babies and working a job just to cover the fuel in my pre-owned car that Billy had bought me for the babies, the doctor's bills for the babies and myself, food bills and everything else.<p>

What I didn't expect was my life to change anytime soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Happy New Year<strong>


End file.
